


Things That Go Bump In The Night

by Devil_san



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Family, Gen, Hollows (Bleach), Ichigo is Nana's Uncle, Namimori Town (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Night Revelations, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Supernatural Elements, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_san/pseuds/Devil_san
Summary: E pensare che un tempo Tsunayoshi pensava che almeno la famiglia che aveva dalla parte di sua madre fosse normale e senza chi sa quali segreti.E invece no....perché non può esserci nessuno di normale in questa famiglia, eh? Volete spiegarglielo?
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Sawada Nana, Kurosaki Ichigo & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Nana & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Things That Go Bump In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Non Possiedo Bleach o Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Un giorno qualcuno gli dovrà spiegare com'è che lui finisce sempre in questo tipo di situazioni.

Vi starete chiedendo quali, vero? Ecco, prendete ad esempio la situazione corrente: Reborn e tutti i suoi Guardiani con le armi sguainate puntate verso il demone in piedi dietro di lui.

…non ci avete capito niente, vero? Tranquilli, neppure lui ancora comprende come siano possibili tali situazioni al limite dell'assurdo. E questa era la sua vita da mesi.

Perché lui?

Che cosa aveva fatto di male nella vita per meritarsi questo, eh?

Qualcuno, chiunque, gli farebbe il piacere di spiegarglielo?

Ma lasciando perdere temporaneamente le sue riflessioni esistenziali, per farvi comprendere come siamo arrivati a questo punto, in questo preciso momento, facciamo un passo indietro.

Lui, Tsunayoshi Sawada, _sfigato di turno_ , era uscito per una passeggiata serale, senza dire niente a nessuno, per recuperare le forze, e soprattutto la _pazienza_ , dalla frenesia e il caos che erano i suoi Guardiani riuniti tutti in un unico luogo.

E in cui il suo tutor, Reborn, ci sguazzava nell'aizzarli a nuovi livelli di caos e distruzione.

Quindi, giunto al limite della sua resistenza, era uscito per farsi una passeggiata per il quartiere e godersi questi pochi minuti di pace prima di affrontare nuovamente il tumulto che era la sua Famiglia.

Ma i problemi giunsero, ovviamente, quando era ben lontano da casa e da qualsiasi possibile tipo di aiuto dalla sua Famiglia. Già, perché mentre girovagava senza meta per le strade, un mostro terrificante con una maschera bianca, con un buco nel petto al posto del cuore e con l'urlo più agghiacciante che avesse mai sentito in vita sua, gli si parò davanti da un dannato squarcio nell'aria.

Fu solo grazie alla sua Hyper Intuizione, che squillava come un indemoniata nella sua testa urlando come una banshee che quella cosa era un pericolo mortale e ai suoi riflessi pronti dall'aver combattuto centinaia di battaglie e l'allenamento massacrante di Reborn, che riuscì a evitare l'attacco improvviso di tale mostro.

Che da tale prima schivata, si trasformò in una fuga precipitosa in cui non gli venne neppure in mente, neppure per un secondo, di contrattaccare, e riflettendoci adesso, non comprende bene perché non l'abbia fatto.

Ma ogni volta che ci aveva pensato nei lunghi minuti, dopo che il pericolo era passato e che aveva impiegato per tornare a casa, un ancestrale paura era sorta dentro di lui, una che paralizzava il pensiero e l'unica cosa che rimaneva era l'istinto di correre, correre e correre. Di correre il più veloce e il più in fretta possibile per sfuggire alle fauci e la nera gola del mostro.

Ma forse, la cosa più strana che successe quella sera, è che a un certo punto, dal nulla, in un esplosione sonica, comparve un secondo mostro davanti tra di loro, più piccolo e con una spada nera come la notte, che in una danza mortale di freddo acciaio e lunghi capelli dal colore delle Fiamme del Cielo, piroettò sui suoi piedi artigliati e falciò il primo mostro in un attimo, disintegrandolo in celeste cenere luminescente.

E che dopo, si era girato a guardarlo e gli aveva chiesto in una voce echeggiante ed agghiacciante " ** _Stai bene?_** "

Ammutolito, aveva annuito freneticamente con la testa, ma era ovvio che il bianco demone non era stato convinto dalla sua affrettata assicurazione. Infatti gli si era avvicinato lentamente e si era sporto a per guardarlo meglio attraverso il teschio cornuto che sembrava piangere rivoli di lacrime peciose.

Se non fosse che la sua Hyper Intuizione che sembrava star facendo le fusa davanti a questo essere demoniaco, Tsuna era sicuro che avrebbe già tentato di darsi alla fuga.

Inclinando il capo d'osso, aveva chiesto con tono moderatamente meravigliato " ** _Tsunayoshi?_** "

Trasalendo all'essere inaspettatamente riconosciuto da un essere che non era sicuramente di questo mondo (come la sua Hyper Intuizione gioiosamente confermava), esclamò spaventato " _COME DIAVOLO SAI IL MIO NOME!?_ "

Il demone era rimasto impassibile mentre si raddrizzava dal suo scrutinio ma, forse era perché conosceva gente del tipo come Reborn e Kawahira, che intuì senza aver bisogno del suo inumano intuito che il demone era divertito dalla sua reazione, per poi voltare leggermente la testa da una parte e l'altra per confermare che erano davvero da soli e poi guardarlo da quei due buchi abissali che erano le sue orbite oculari e dire " ** _Vieni. Ti accompagno a casa._** "

E tu, quando un demone dell'inferno ti dice che ti riaccompagna a casa, avresti davvero il coraggio di rifiutare l'offerta?

No.

Io credo proprio di no.

Ed era andata proprio così, che il demone lo aveva riaccompagnato a casa e da cui si era creato poi, al raggiungimento della sua casa, il problema corrente.

L'urlo gioioso e sollevato di "Decimo!" di Gokudera quando lo aveva avvistato dalla veranda, aveva fatto precipitare la totalità degli abitanti della casa, più ospiti, in giardino ma che si erano immediatamente schiantati gli uni sugli altri quando, superato il varco d'ingresso, avevano visto il demone bianco, che lo aveva accompagnato per tutta il tragitto di rientro, a solo un passo più indietro.

Ovviamente la situazione, da lì, poteva solo peggiorare.

In un flash Reborn aveva puntato la pistola contro il terrificante (ma sinceramente era più strano che altro) demone ringhiando "Chi diavolo sei tu?"

Tsuna non riuscì più a resistere all'impulso. Con un soffocato grido disperato nascose il viso tra le mani.

Perché finiva sempre in situazioni del genere!?

* * *

La tensione era alle stelle.

Tsunayoshi stava disperando internamente, già pensando a tutte le riparazioni che casa sua e il vicinato avrebbe avuto bisogno quando lo stallo tra le due parti sarebbe cessato e lo scontro tra i suoi Guardiani e Reborn sarebbe scoppiato contro il demone, e non era neppure sicuro che il suo intervento sarebbe servito a evitare la carneficina a un soffio da esplodere quando, la porta d'ingresso si aprì nuovamente e spuntò fuori da dietro la porta sua madre.

Immediatamente tutte le armi prima in mostra vennero celate tra ombre e pieghe dei vestiti, ma non messe via, ancora puntate verso la percepita minaccia, mentre sua madre chiedeva "Tsu-kun? Sei tu?" e Reborn abortiva un tentativo di nascondere la donna dietro di lui, ma non appena lo pensò si fermò dal farlo ricordando che anche se la maledizione degli Arcobaleno era stata spezzata lui era ancora alto come un soldo di cacio, e quando la porta fu aperta completamente la donna si immobilizzò alla vista del demone in piedi dietro suo figlio.

Ma ciò che sorprese di più le persone presenti era quello che lei sussurrò un attimo dopo "Oji-san?"

Silenzio.

I giovani si guardarono tutti tra di loro, incerti. Avevano davvero sentito ciò che avevano appena sentito?

La conferma venne un attimo più tardi quando il demone disse, affezionato " ** _Ehi, Nana._** "

Con uno sprint la donna si lanciò tra le braccia del demone, mentre il resto dei presenti rabbrividì istintivamente al suono della voce del demone (quel duplice timbro di voce non era normale, era disturbante), che la attirò delicatamente a sé in un abbraccio, mentre lei gridava "Oji-san! Sei tornato!"

Il demone, con più calma della donna, rispose " ** _Sono tornato._** " Confermò e quando si sciolsero dall'abbraccio aggiunse " ** _O almeno per un po'._** "

Con un sorriso acquoso, lei disse "Un po' è sempre meglio di niente."

Il demone ridacchiò leggero, era un suono terrificante, ma meno spaventoso di pochi secondi prima.

" ** _Sei davvero figlia di tua madre._** " Scuotendo la testa aggiunse, come se gli fosse venuto in mente solo in quel momento " ** _Yuzu ti manda i suoi saluti, così come il resto della famiglia. Se potessero verrebbero a visitarti anche loro, ma sai anche tu com'è la Soul Society su queste cose._** "

"Lo so, è ok."

Il demone sembrò studiarla per un momento come per assicurarsi che lei fosse davvero ok con qualunque cosa in particolare stessero parlando, e qualunque cosa vide nella sua espressione sembrò convincerlo perché una tensione impercettibile che aveva addosso scivolò via dalle sue spalle in sollievo.

Fu in quel momento che i due sentirono Tsunayoshi balbettare "O-o-oka-san?" e voltandosi a guardare verso il giovane riluttante erede mafioso, i due notarono che tutto il loro pubblico li stava guardando con svariati gradi di sorpresa "Chi è quello?"

"Oh! Giusto. Che sbadata. Questo Tsu-kun, è tuo zio Ichigo, il fratello maggiore di mia madre."

Silenzio.

Per come un secondo prima che Tsuna esplodesse.

" _MA TU MI HAI DETTO CHE SONO TUTTI MORTI DA ANNI!_ "

"Sì, è vero. Ma morire non significa la fine."

Allo sguardo confuso di suo nipote, e di tutti gli altri, Ichigo sbuffò divertito, e aggirando i suoi due familiari vivi e vegeti, si diresse verso la porta ignorando gli sguardi incerti e diffidenti dei mocciosi riuniti nel giardino di sua nipote, anche del bambino che aveva un aria su di sé un aria di potere troppo potente e concentrata per essere normale (intrigante. Già un nuovo mistero e non era arrivato a Namimori da neppure un ora), e voltandosi a guardarli quando non sembravano intenzionati a seguirlo, chiamò verso Nana che stava sorridendo solare e spensierata verso il suo pronipote mentre cercava di capire cosa diamine intendeva sua madre con quella criptica frase.

" ** _Ehi, Nana. Hai ancora con te alcuni dei gigai speciali di Geta-boushi?_** "

Subito, con un sorriso genuino, la donna rispose "Sempre." E con un sorriso sempre genuino ma che, per inspiegabili motivi era terrificante, aggiunse "Giusto la settimana scorsa Urahara-san mi ha addirittura dato in promozione speciale alcuni dei suoi nuovi modelli."

Ichigo scosse impercettibilmente la testa, divertito da come Nana poteva essere viziosa quando si trattava di affari e la sua eterna campagna nel pagare tutto al minor prezzo possibile.

Aveva pur sempre imparato dal migliore.

Urahara, in poche parole.

L'ironia in tutto questo era da far crepare dalle risate.

" ** _Perfetto._** " Mormorò soddisfatto il demone, che a quanto pareva era lo zio di Mama, e stava per entrare dentro casa quando Tsunayoshi sentì la sicura di una pistola essere tolta, il click-clak un chiaro suono rivelatore, e incuriosito il bianco mostro si voltò verso il rumore, e la sola reazione, del suo salvatore, a vedere il bambino, con l'aria meno da bambino che esistesse su questa Terra, puntargli la pistola verso il suo minaccioso eterno sorriso d'osso era di inclinare leggermente il cranio cornuto, come se la minaccia di un proiettile in mezzo agli occhi non lo preoccupasse affatto.

"Chi diamine sei tu, davvero?"

" ** _Kurosaki Ichigo._** " Rispose prontamente il demone.

"Kurosaki Ichigo è morto."

" ** _Sì, è vero._** " E sfilandosi la maschera d'osso da teschio cornuto dalla faccia, e lasciandola poggiata sulla sua chioma di capelli color tramonto, si ritrovarono a fissare il giovane viso bianco come la luna di Kurosaki Ichigo, giovane come quando era morto tanti anni fa "Ma come ha detto Nana, morire non vuol dire davvero la fine."

Davanti alle loro svariate facce sorprese, allibite e basite, si voltò verso la porta e propose con tono magnanimo "Se proprio siete così interessati, potete sempre entrare dentro e scoprire che cosa intendo."

E sparì giù per il corridoio.

Tutti si guardarono tra di loro, incerti, tranne Nana, che seguì suo zio canticchiando tra sé e sé una motivetto allegro, e non ci volle molto per tutti loro per decidere di seguirli dentro casa.

Perché la curiosità li stava mangiando vivi.

_**The End?** _

**Author's Note:**

> E tante domande vennero risposte, tante nuove porte vennero aperte e tanti nuovi problemi si seguirono. ...ma non ho al momento alcuna intenzione di narrarvelo poiché questa storia è una oneshot nata come oneshot e... sinceramente? Non ha un seguito perché come ho detto prima è una storia autoconclusiva. Punto.  
> Volevo solo scrivere un cross-over in cui Ichigo era lo zio di Nana attraverso la sua sorellina Yuzu. Fine.  
> ...Povero Tsunayoshi, non importa da che lato della sua famiglia si giri, entrambi i lati sono pieni di segreti. Mortali. Proprio da PANIC-INDUCING per lui e la sua povera pressione sanguigna.  
> E se vi state chiedendo perché Tsuna può vedere i fantasmi è perché buon sangue non mente (senza contare che con i guai che ha passato da quando ha incontrato Reborn è anche cresciuto in forza spirituale), e per tutti gli altri è per via del fatto di essere vicino a una forte presenza spirituale (ovvero Nana e via via anche Tsuna) e perchè Namimori non sarà Karakura ma è più impregnata di energia spirituale che di molti altri luoghi nel Giappone.
> 
> Comunque, credo sia tutto e spero che vi sia piaciuta.  
> Alla prossima.  
> Dark Devil-san
> 
> PS: Questa storia la troverete anche su Fanfiction.net e EFP Fanfiction


End file.
